A Triumphant Return
}} As the team makes for the docks, Elan finds a new lute. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Kazumi Kato ◀ ▶ Transcript Hinjo, Elan, and Durkon emerge from the tunnel. Hinjo: OK, this is the armory. The docks are about another half mile from here. Elan: Durkon, turn your Darkvision off! Durkon: Och, sorry, lad. They look out over the burning city. Hinjo: Look! The boat is still here! Durkon: Aye, but we'd better be quick, else it'll leave—or worse, tha hobbo's'll get ta it 'fore we do! They run out onto the street. Hinjo: This way! Elan stops in front of the window at a Music Shop. Elan: Hey, look! A shiny new lute! Kazumi Kato: Elan, come on! We need to hurry! Elan: I lost my old lute in Cliffport when my evil twin brother knocked me out in an alley. Kazumi: OK, but why are you standing here? Elan: The sign on the door says, "Back in 15 minutes." Kazumi: Elan, we don't have 15 minutes! Kazumi: Just break the glass and take it! Elan: That would be stealing! Like, in a BAD way! Kazumi: Then leave the gold pieces for it! Elan: Oooo! Good idea! Elan smashes the glass window with his hand and takes the lute. Kazumi: Didn't that hurt? Elan: No. Dashing Swordsmen are immune to damage from shattered glass. It helps us make dramatic window entrances. Elan: "Well, hello!" Elan: Oh, hi, Mr. Lute. Say, would you like to come with us and be my new friend? Elan: "I sure would, Elan! Let's go!" Elan: Hooray! Our long luteless nightmare is over! Elan: This is just like when Roy got his sword fixed! Elan: Or when Haley got her voice back! Elan: Or when Vaarsuvius was turned back into an elf. Elan: Or when Roy was turned back into a boy. Elan: Or when I got a new magic rapier. Twice. Daigo: Will you stop pointing out the repetitiveness of the B-plots and hurry up?!? D&D Context * Durkon's Darkvision is a special ability of dwarves to see in total darkness. In D&D it does not produce blinding rays from the dwarf's eyes. Trivia * Kazumi and Daigo are as yet unnamed NPCs. * Elan refers to U.S. President Gerald Ford's inaugural address after the resignation of Nixon, in which he says, "our long national nightmare is over...". * Elan lost his lute in #351. * Roy gets his sword fixed in #298 by the Azure city smith using the Starmetal he found in #188. * Haley loses her ability to speak intelligibly in #245 and gets her voice back in #393. * Vaarsuvius is Polymorphed into a lizard by a Green Hag in #176 and returned to their true form when Durkon casts Dispel Magic in #186. * Roy changes gender using the Girdle of Feminity/Masculinity in #234 and removes the belt after Durkon casts Remove Curse in #249. * Elan has his original rapier Sundered by Belkar in #17. He receives a new magic rapier from some random treasure that Haley finds in #28, and receives a second magic rapier as a gift from Julio Scoundrél in #392. External Links * 471}} View the comic * 49235}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Darkvision Category:The Order is Split